Stupid Boys
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Fabrizia Valmont has had a crush on Fred Weasley ever since she met him. Well, now he's a player and she's just his best friend. What happens when a certain former Quidditch captain moves in next door?
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity: Here I am with another story. This time it's not for class. As usual I do not own Harry Potter. The name Fabrizia comes from the movie The Number 23 which I do not own.**

I was eleven when my life changed drastically. I had been sitting on the roof of my quaint home in London when a tawny barn owl perched next to me, a letter in its beak. I carefully reached out and took the letter. As soon as I did, the owl flew off. I looked the letter over, "Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I climbed back through the window and flopped on my bed. Upon removing and reading it, I began to scream.

The door swung open, revealing my dad Walter. "What's wrong?" he asked. I handed him the letter which he read immediately. He smiled sadly. "I knew you'd get this one of these days."

"What do you mean?"

He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. "I think it's time I tell you about your mother."

I raised an eyebrow, "You've waited eight years to tell me about mum?"

"I was waiting for the right moment." He brushed my black hair away from my face. "Your mother went to Hogwarts. She was a witch, a beautiful, wonderful witch. We met the summer after she graduated."

"Dad, I already know how you guys met. How'd she die?"

He sighed. "There was this bad man who was terrorizing the wizarding world. Your mother was part of this group, the Order of the Phoenix, they were fighting against the bad man. One night, you had just turned three, your mother was called to protect a family. They found her body the next morning."

"What happened to the bad man?"

"He was destroyed that night. By a little one year-old boy."

I was silent for a while. "So," I started. "I'm a witch?" Dad nodded. "Is that why all those weird things started happening to me when I was seven?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Sweet."

* * *

On September first, Dad and I stood in King's Cross Station, staring at the wall between platforms nine and ten. "Do you see nine and three quarters?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Just then a family of red heads came up next to us. "You know what to do dears." an older lady, obviously a mother, said to three boys. Each nodded and kissed their mother. The turned and ran right through the wall.

"What the?!" I said rather loudly.

The mother turned to me and smiled gently. "This is your first year?" I nodded. "Fred, George, come here."

Two identical eleven year old boys appeared, "Yes mum?"

"You know how to get to the platform. Please help this young lady."

"Yes mum." both boys said. The each took one of my hands and walked to the wall. "Ready Fred?" the one on my left said.

"Ready George." We took off running and went right through the wall.

"Woah." I said, trying to steady myself.

"You ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm Fabrizia Valmont."

"Fred Weasley." he replied, finally letting go of my hand. He pointed to his twin, "That's George."

George smiled. "Hi."

We had just moved out of the way when our parents came through with our luggage. "Thanks Dad." I said as I hugged him.

"Molly, this is my daughter Fabrizia." Dad introduced.

Molly smiled, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Molly Weasley. You just met Fred and George." She motioned to another son who was around nine, and a daughter around the age of eight. "This is my other son Ronald and my daughter Ginny."

"Who were the other boys?" I asked.

"Our older brothers, Bill, Charlie, and Percy." Fred answered.

"Bill's the oldest, then Charlie, and then Percy." George added.

The train gave a loud whistle. "Hurry up dears. The train's about to leave." Molly said, hugging her two sons.

Dad gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." I let go. "I'll be home at Christmas." Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the train. "Bye dad!"

* * *

The twins and I found an empty compartment at the back of the train. The twins, being about a foot taller than me, put our luggage in the racks. "So," George began, sitting across from me. "Are you a muggle born, half blood, or pure blood?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"Let me explain." Fred said. "A muggle born is a witch or wizard with no magic parents. Half blood means you have one magical parent. And pure blood means both parents do magic."

"Oh. I'm half blood."

"Is your dad a wizard?" George asked.

I shook my head. "No. My mum was." I frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "You guys are pure bloods?"

Fred nodded, "Yup."

The compartment door opened, a boy with dark skin and unruly dreadlocks stood there. "Can I sit with you guys?" We nodded. "Thanks." he said, sitting next to me. "I'm Lee Jordan."

"I'm Fabrizia Valmont." I introduced. I gestured to the twins, "Those two are Fred and George Weasley."

"How can you tell the difference?"

Fred was about to explain, when I answered for him, "If you look close enough, you can see a scar on Fred's right cheek and George has a mole on the top of his nose."

Fred and George looked amazed. "Our own mum can't tell us apart!" George exclaimed.

"You must look at them an awful lot." Lee said.

I blushed. Truth was, I hadn't stopped looking at Fred since he first grabbed my hand. I was developing a crush on the first wizard I met. It was going to be a long seven years.


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed and we became known as the terrible quartet. We were inseparable. I still harbored a crush on Fred, but realized it'd never happen. He was too much of a player. He'd have a new girlfriend every week. I knew I'd have to get over him. My new neighbor helped with that.

* * *

Three weeks after I finished my fifth year, he moved in next door. The boy in question was none other than Gryffindor's former Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. As soon as I saw him, I ran out the door and jumped on him. "Woah!" Oliver exclaimed, barely catching me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver smiled and put me down. "I live here."

"I can see that." I said, adjusting my pink tank top and cut off denim shorts. "When'd you move here?"

"Puddlemere United accepted me, so I needed a place in London. And since Diagon Alley is full, I moved here."

I smiled. "Sweet. Now I won't have to miss you as much at school." Oliver grinned as I blushed, realizing what I had just said. I changed the topic. "So what are you doing for dinner?"

"Probably take-out."

"No you're not. You're coming over at seven for dinner. Consider it my welcome to the neighborhood gift."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"See you at seven." I said before running into my house to begin cooking. "Look nice!"

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. I hurriedly pulled on a red peasant top and ran out of my room. I slid down the banister, straightened my black skirt, and opened the door. My eyes widened at the site before me. Oliver wore a dark green button up shirt that looked so soft, I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. "Fabrizia…you look amazing." Oliver said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I blushed. "You don't look to shabby yourself." I grabbed his hand and led him to the dining room.

"What are we having?"

"My specialty." I answered, going into the kitchen.

"And that is?" he asked, sitting at the table.

I came out carrying a bowl, "Three cheese tortellini with a garlic alfredo sauce. Plus," I returned to the kitchen. I returned carrying a tray, "Garlic bread, Butterbeer, and dinner mints."

"You've out done yourself." Olive said, looking at all the food. I shrugged as I lit some candles. He looked around. "Where's your dad?"

I turned off the main light and sat across from him. "He's on a business trip to the states."

"How long is he gone?"

"The rest of summer." I saw the worried look on Oliver's face. "Don't worry Oliver. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Eat. The food's getting cold."

* * *

We spent the rest of dinner talking about what we had planned for summer. Oliver learned that my sixteenth birthday was next week. After dinner, Oliver helped me clean up the muggle way. Now we were in the living room, watching movies. "I love this movie." I said as the opening credits began.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, moving his legs so I could sit next to him.

"The Number 23." I sat down. "There's this very beautiful character also named Fabrizia. I wish I could be a beautiful and sexy as her." Oliver just smiled as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

Oliver's eyes widened. "Woah..." We were at the third sex scene. "Are they like bunnies or what?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I replied, trying to keep my dirty thoughts at bay. "And there's more."

Oliver started to get a little…hot. "Can you pause this for a sec so I can change into something more comfortable?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I need to change too."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few." With that, he apperated with a loud pop. I ran up to my room and pulled out a pair of gray lounge pants. I had just finished pulling on a white camisole when I heard another pop. I slid down the banister, it really was the fastest way to get downstairs. "Do you always do that?" Oliver asked, smirking.

I shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. It's fast than using the stairs."

Oliver just shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Come on. Let's finish the movie."

* * *

"You're right, that was a good movie." Oliver said, standing up. He stretched and felt his back pop. "Ah."

"Told you so." I replied, taking the DVD out. "This was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Definitely." Oliver held his arms out. "Come give me a hug." I smiled and did as told.

"I'm going to miss your hugs." I said quietly.

Oliver lifted my chin to look me in the eyes, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I won't be at Hogwarts, but I'll be here." He pointed to my heart and added, "And here." I smiled. Oliver lowered his head gently places his mouth on mine. He was surprised when I kissed back. We parted after a few minutes. He smiled. "Good night."

I blushed. "Night." Oliver kissed my cheek and then vanished with a pop. I smiled, my summer just got a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

My summer did get more interesting. I was always with Oliver, except when he had practice. We never talked about the kiss or where we stood. We'd just talk or cuddle, sneaking a few kisses here and there. I had almost forgotten my crush on Fred. The day before my sixteenth birthday found us cuddling on Oliver's couch watching the Game Show Network. "So," Oliver started, rubbing the small of my back. "What do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't even thought about my birthday."

"Well it is tomorrow."

"I know."

"So what do you want?"

_You to be my boyfriend_, I thought. "Um, a real date."

"A date?"

"I've never had one."

Oliver nodded. "Okay. Fabrizia Valmont, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow?"

I smiled at his cheesiness. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll pick you up at noon."

"I should be going. I need to get to bed."

"Okay. Let me take you home." I nodded. Oliver wrapped his arms around me and with a pop, we apperated onto my bed. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Good night." he whispered.

"Night." Oliver placed one last kiss on my head and apperated out.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the annoying sound of my cell phone. I stuck one arm out and grabbed the device. "Hello?" I answered rather grumpily.

"Happy birthday darling." Dad said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "This must be costing a fortune."

"I'm on the company phone so it's not costing me a dime. Besides, I had to wish my only daughter happy birthday."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and your present should be there today."

"Alright. I love you dad."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I put my phone back on the nightstand and glanced at the clock. It was ten, time to get ready. I crawled out of bed, grabbed my fluffy red robe, and made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was staring at my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a light pink sundress with a pair of white flip-flops. After dressing, I sat at my vanity and began brushing my hair. I pinned the right side up with a pink rose pin. Seeing as I had forty-five minutes till Oliver arrived, I went downstairs, taking the stairs this time, and into the living room. I grabbed my sketch book and sat on the couch. I was so into my work that I didn't even hear Oliver arrive. "That's beautiful." Oliver said over my shoulder.

I jumped, sending my picture of a medieval lady in a garden on the floor. I turned to him. "Don't do that!"

Oliver laughed and picked up the sketch book. "Sorry." he said, placing the book on the coffee table. "Are you ready?"

I straightened my dress, "Yes."

He took my hand in his. "Let's go." He led me outside to a red dodge caliber. He opened the passenger door. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I smiled. Oliver went around to his side and got in.

"And we're off."

* * *

Oliver pulled into a parking lot next to a rose garden. "What are we doing here?" I asked as Oliver opened my door.

"You'll see." He grabbed my hand and headed towards the garden entrance. "I want you to close your eyes. Don't worry, I'll guide you." A few minutes later, Oliver stopped. "Open your eyes."

I did as told. The sight before me left me speechless. In the middle of the garden was a red blanket with a picnic set up. "It's beautiful."

Oliver wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

After a fulfilling lunch, we lay on the blanket, watching the clouds. "Thank you Oliver." I said, turning on my side.

Oliver turned to face me. "For what?"

"For this date. For not letting me spend my birthday alone. For everything really."

He smiled. "It's been my pleasure. Oh, and I have one more thing." I looked at him quizzically as he pulled out a black velvet box. "Here."

I opened the box and gasped. Inside was a white gold heart locket with a ruby heart in the middle. I opened it and almost started crying. There was a picture of Oliver and I on the couch, his arm around me, after we won the Quidditch Cup. On the other side of the locket were our names 'Oliver Micheal Wood + Fabrizia May Valmont' engraved in cursive. I looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled, "Here, let me put it on you." I handed him the locket and turned my back to him. After he clasped it, he kissed the base of my neck. "Happy birthday." he whispered. He checked his watch. "We need to get going."

"Okay." I said pulling away from him. He pulled me back and kissed me.

"Sorry, I needed one more." he said smiling. I just grinned as I helped him clean up.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" all my friends shouted as Oliver and I walked into his apartment.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. Everyone came up and hugged me.

Fred came up and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday Fabulous." He was the only one who called me that. It started when he realized the first three letters of my name matched with fabulous. Oh, he was a smart one. Insert sarcasm here.

The next person I saw made my blood boil. Callista Blake stood next to Fred, glaring at me. "What the hell is she doing here?" I whispered to Katie.

"She's Fred's flavor of the week." she replied. She looked at my locket, "Fab, that's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

I smiled, "Oliver."

We looked across the room where Oliver was talking to George and Lee. He looked at me and winked. "What was that?" Angelina asked, handing me a drink.

"What was what?" Alicia asked, joining us.

"Oliver winked at Fab." Katie informed. She pointed to my locket. "And gave her this."

Alicia's eyes widened. "You'd better give us details."

I smiled as I told them everything. When I had finished all three girls were smiling. "That's so sweet." Angelina said.

Callista chose that moment to walk over to us. "Happy birthday Valmont." she sneered.

"Thanks Blake."

"Nice necklace."

"Again with the thanks."

"It's such a pity that someone would spend so much money on half a mudblood." Callista went on. "No wonder your mother went and got herself killed, you're such a loser." She leaned into my face. "No wonder Fred won't give you the time of day. Or any guy for that matter. Sixteen and never had a boyfriend. Tut, tut."

Callista never saw it coming. I launched myself at her, tackling her. The two of us went at it, worse than we ever had before. Suddenly we were pulled apart. "What in the world is going on?" Fred asked, holding Callista.

I stopped struggling in Oliver's grip. "Get her out of here! Get your bitch of the week out of here!" I brought both elbows back into Oliver's stomach, causing him to let me go. I ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

It wasn't long before I heard the door open. "Go away." I said with my back to the door.

"Fabs." Fred pleaded.

I stood and glared at him, "Fred Weasley, you are the last person I want to see right now." He walked over to me and looked at me with wide eyes. "What were you thinking? You know how much I hate her."

"Katie told me what she said. I'm so sorry Fabrizia." He took my hand. "She told me she'd behave."

"And you believed her? You're such a trusting fool."

"Why didn't you tell me you like me?"

I was caught off guard. Katie was a dead woman. "I…I'm with someone now." Fred surprised me once again by crushing my lips with his. His kiss was rough and needy, unlike Oliver's whose was soft and passionate. _Oliver_. I regained my senses and pushed him away. "Fred! Get out. Get out of my sight right now." He didn't budge. "Fine. I'll leave." And that's just what I did. I ran out of Oliver's house, ignoring my friends as they called to me. As soon as I was in my own home, I locked the door and turned off all the phones. Stupid boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trinity: Just a warning to my readers, this chapter contains a mild sex scene.**

_**Oliver's POV**_

When I had returned from taking Callista home, thank you apperation, I saw the girls, Lee and George cleaning up. Fred was sitting on the bottom stair, a dark look on his features. "Where's Fabrizia?" I asked.

Katie shot a dirty look at Fred, "She's at home with the door locked and phones unplugged."

I noticed the look. "I don't want to know. You guys go ahead and go. I'll finish up here and go check on Fabrizia." The others nodded, said thanks, and left.

* * *

_**Fabrizia's POV**_

"Why are boys so stupid?" I asked myself. I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling. My quick notes quill was moving rapidly on the open journal my father got me as I talked. "I've had a crush on Fred since first year and it takes him till now to realize it and kiss me. But now there's Oliver. Oh yes, Oliver. We kiss and hold hands, but he won't say where we stand. That's it! I'm done with boys!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oliver said from behind me.

I launched myself to over my journal, hiding it from him. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and lay next to me. "I came to check on you. Katie and the others tried to, but since they can't apperate or use magic, they failed. I on the other hand can apperate." His smile faded. "What did Fred do to make you so upset, besides the obvious?"

I turned back to the ceiling. "Nothing."

He leaned over me, looking directly at me. "You're a bad liar. When I got back from taking Callista home and asked where you were, Katie gave Fred the death glare. So, what happened?" I sighed, knowing that if I didn't tell him, he'd never move off me. _That's not necessarily a bad thing_. The voice inside my head said. I told it to shove off. "Well?"

"He kissed me."

Oliver was silent. He knew I had feelings for Fred. "He kissed you."

"Yeah. Right after I told him I was with someone."

He quirked his eyebrow, "And who are you with?" I felt my heart crack. I knew I shouldn't have said that last part. I guess it was too much for me to think that I was more than just a fling. "Because he's going to get his ass kicked."

I stared at him for a moment before I realized what he just said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He made a trail of kisses up to my lips. "I thought I made that obvious." I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down to kiss me. I gasped when he bit my lip, he took this opportunity to fully explore my mouth with his tongue. He pulled his head back and the two of us gasped for air.

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered. He smiled his best sexy smile and attacked my mouth once again with his.

* * *

"Wait! What?" Katie shouted. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were all at my house for a girl's night in. I had just told them what had transpired the night before with me and Oliver.

I smiled. "Oliver and I are dating."

"We got that part. What happened after?" Alicia asked, literally on the edge of her seat.

"We kissed, I mean full on tongue action, till about three this morning when we both fell asleep on my bed." I blushed. I could still feel Oliver's hands all over my body. Yes, there was kissing and groping. All outside the clothes I swear.

"Oh wow." Angelina said. "So I take it your over Fred?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fred can go stuff himself for all I care."

"Geeze. What'd he do?" Angelina asked.

"You mean besides bringing my arch nemesis to my birthday party?" I shook my head. "It's a long story and it's not worth getting into."

The other girls looked at each other and just shrugged. "So, I heard an interesting rumor from my dad today." Alicia said. Her dad was on the school board so any gossip involving school was legit. "Supposedly, there's going to be a dance at Hogwarts this year on Christmas Eve."

Katie and Angelina gasped and both shouted, "No way!" I shrugged. Katie looked over at me, "You're not excited?"

"Why should I be? I won't be attending said dance. I will be coming home to snog my boyfriend who will be on break at the time." I punctuated my sentence with a nod.

"What if you can bring him?" Alicia asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many people at Hogwarts date outside of school? All you have to do is obtain permission from Dumbledore. I'm sure there won't be a problem getting him to allow Oliver to come to the dance."

I placed a finger on my chin as I thought. "Hmm…I'll ask him."

* * *

The summer finished just how it started, perfect. I was sad to be going back to school. There'd be no Oliver choosing random moments to pop in just for a kiss. The night before I returned to school, Oliver had cooked an extravagant dinner at his place. Now, we sat on the couch cuddling. "What's wrong sweetie? You're so quiet tonight." Oliver asked, his fingers playing with my hair.

I sighed and cuddled more into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you." I sniffed and tried to keep my tears at bay.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said softly. He grabbed my waist and placed me on his lap. "Like I said our first night together, I'm always with you." He kissed me softly at first, then passionately. When we needed to breathe he placed his forehead against mine. "I love you Fabrizia."

I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes. All I saw was love. My heart fluttered in my chest. He said he loved me and actually meant it. "I love you too Oliver." The next thing I knew, Oliver and I were in a passionate lip lock. He shifted us so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He kissed a trail from my lips to my neck. I was enjoying the feeling of his lips on my neck when I felt him bite down. I let out a moan as tingles of pleasure made their way through my body. My legs wrapped around his waist and I held his head to my neck. Things were going too far, but I didn't care. "Bedroom." I moaned as he found yet another sensitive part of my neck.

He detached himself from me for a moment before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. He laid me on the bed and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice wavering. I nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed his relief and began undressing me in the most romantic way possible, showing love and affection to each part of skin he uncovered. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying every touch. After he was done with my clothes, he undressed himself and walked over to his nightstand. He pulled out a square package and ripped it open. After sliding on the condom, he made his way to me. "This is going to hurt at first." he said, positioning his Quidditch toned body between my legs.

"I'm ready." I whispered. He slid in gently and I clenched the sheets. The pain was unbearable. He slid out and then back in slowly. He kept doing this, a little further each time, until he was all the way in. He stopped for a moment to let my body adjust to his. "Go ahead." The pain faded after a few thrusts and the pleasure kicked in. And, oh my goodness! This man knew what he was doing. I felt my release coming and screamed. "OLIVER!"

He found his shortly after. "FABRIZIA!" He collapsed on me and rolled over on his side, as not to crush me. We just laid there, our bodies humming. After a few minutes, he got up and disposed of the condom and came back to bed. He pulled the sheets over us.

I cuddled up against him. "I don't want to go home tonight."

"Then don't. Stay here."

I smiled and cuddled closer. "Okay. Just set your alarm so I can be ready to leave. You're taking me to the station, right?"

"Of course." He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight my love."

* * *


End file.
